


Sweet Puzzle Pieces

by Tsuki (lunarrainbows)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fic for Kou, Literally sick babies and a ton of fluff, M/M, There is never enough AsaNoya fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarrainbows/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday to http://koutarouhs.tumblr.com/! I hope you have such a great day and hopefully you really like this <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Puzzle Pieces

Winter was practically a magical time for most. That was if you actually liked the cold, the snow, and the bitter at times cold. Red nosed, Asahi looked out the window with a sigh. He was sick at the moment, and it literally hurt to even speak.

Good thing that his apartment was heated very nicely. It helped that he was one to have more than a couple of blankets on hand at home. Bundled in a thick green blanket and curled up on his couch with a cup of tea he closed his eyes and tried to will his headache away.

Sadly enough, it didn't work out as well as he thought it would.

Sneezing a good three times he sat his tea down on the coffee table and whimpered as his throat protested at the action. Good lord he hated being sick. Because when he got sick, he really did get sick. He knew that he was supposed to meet up with Daichi and Suga for coffee later on today, but with how he had woken up like this, he knew that wasn't going to be something that he could do today.

Just the thought of getting out of his blanket and heading into the cold air just had him shivering.

Coughing several times he knew that he would have to get up and take more cold medicine, but that was beside the point. That meant that he'd have to get up, and he'd get cold again.

“Aw man...” He muttered to himself, about falling onto the floor when he heard a set of knocks at his door. He knew that it had to have been someone that had a spare key, and that meant that it was either Suga or Daichi.

But what would they want this early?

Standing up, his legs were a bit shaky as he made his way to the door but he did make it, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw familiar caramel eyes.

“Nishinoya?” He murmured, looking very confused.

The smaller male smiled at him in greeting and waved. “Yo Asahi-san!” He said in greeting, and had to turn his head as he coughed.

That got his attention quickly and he looked over his friend. He looked quite tired, and though he was able to smile at him like that, he looked like he was just about ready to just curl up wherever he could that was comfortable.

“Are you...alright?”

Noya shook his head several times. “Daichi and Suga are basically quarantining us. We're both sick and we were both supposed to meet up with them for coffee, but that'll have to wait until we're better.” Noya definitely had a rasp to his voice that he normally didn't have, and he recognized that gravelly tone as one he usually had when he was under the weather. That wasn't a good thing, because Noya usually stayed sick for quite a while as well when he really did get sick. The thought of not having to go out in the cold had him sighing in relief before he realized just what Noya had said.

“What? We could just make each other more sick than we already are!” He protested, jumping when he felt Noya jump at him and wrap his arms around him. Stumbling back into his apartment, he made sure to close the door and ended up falling on his back.

“Ack, Noya!” He cried out, a long suffering sigh coming from him when he heard Noya's wheezing laughter. Of course he was proud of what he did, he was able to be let in and now that he was in, it wasn't like he was going to kick him out. No, Noya was always welcome here, even if he did like to distract him from studying to hang out.

Though he did have good intentions at heart when he did that.

“Yeees?” He said, lying on him with a rather devious grin.

“Are you going to get off of me?”

Noya looked like he was thinking about it, then he grabbed the edges of the blanket that he was wrapped in and unwrapped him some, only to wrap it around them both. His teeth were chattering some as he plastered himself against him, and he literally jumped when the feeling of his cold arms finally registered against his warmer ones.

“N-noya what are you d-oooing?” He cried out as he felt just how cold he was. Christ, did he just walk down from the fifth floor in just his t-shirt and jeans without anything else to keep him warm? He was freezing!

“I'm cooold!” He complained, looking at Asahi with a pout on his lips.

“I can see that!”

Noya huffed and placed his cold hands on Asahi's arms, humming lightly when he realized just how warm his friend was. “You're nice and waaaam! Warm me up!” Deciding that it was better to actually ask him to do that instead of just ordering it, he gave Asahi his most innocent look, with wide eyes and a hopeful stare. “Please?”

How could he say no to that? He knew that he was weak to that wide eyed, hopeful stare of his. He had caved several times before on things when Noya gave him that look, and he was just thankful that he didn't abuse it. Though he did wonder about him when he almost passed out the first few times that he started doing it.

He was just a bit more used to it, but just seeing Noya give him that look was enough to make him feel like butterflies were released into his stomach and they were whirling around without a care.

He could say no. If he was meaner, he could say it and give him an amused look, but he wasn't that mean. When he didn't want to be at least. Right now he was just more than tempted to just grab his biggest blanket and curl up on the couch and watch some movies.

After taking more cold meds, that is.

Closing his eyes, he opened them and quirked a brow at Noya.

“Should I?” He asked, wondering what Noya would say to that.

Noya nodded rapidly.

He gave Noya a look of contemplation and hummed. “Maybe I should just let you have this blanket instead?” He had other blankets that he could use and he had no problem with giving it up at the moment.

Noya looked like he wanted to just dive his head into the blanket while he was still on top of him like this.

Wait, why in the hell was he thinking like that?

It had to be because he had the flu. He wasn't this crazy normally.

Well, not usually. He just kept his more zany side under wraps. Daichi and Suga already had a good idea that he could get odd, but they didn't know everything yet. There were some things that he just kept to himself, no matter how many times they asked about them.

Feeling Noya shift on top of him had him looking at his smaller friend in confusion. That reminded him, why was he still on him?

“Noya?”

The smaller male looked at him curiously. “What?”

“Why are you still on me?”

He wasn't sure if it was because Noya looked like he was fighting off a bit of a fever, or if he was actually blushing at his question, but Noya was a bit red.

“You're comfy and warm...why would I move?” He finally said, a shy smile on his face.

Chuckling at the comment and wanting nothing more than to take a picture of the adorable look on Noya's face, he cocked a brow. “Well if you're leeching warmth, wouldn't that be easier if we both were on the couch?”

Noya then realized that they were in fact on the floor and squeaked. He literally squeaked and Asahi couldn't help but to laugh at how adorable that sound was. He hadn't heard that from him before, and damn, the both of them being sick like this was actually a good thing.

He was seeing different sides of Noya that really were something that he was glad he was witnessing.

“Uh..yeah, you're right.” Noya finally said, reluctantly getting off of Asahi, only to flop onto the floor and curl up with his head on his chest. Nuzzling against his chest, Yuu made a small, cat like contented sound in his throat.

“Do we have to move?”

Oh fuck, why did he have to be cute as hell when he was affectionately clingy? He was actually getting used to Noya liking to cling to him at times and even welcomed it, but this was very different, and he couldn't help the heat in his face when he realized that he was more than comfortable with this, and Noya liked where he was at the moment too.

“Y-yes, I have to get up and take more meds soon so we do have to get up.” He stuttered out, feeling his heart stutter in his chest as it skipped a beat.

Noya turned his head and promptly sneezed—rather violently, and looked at him with hazy eyes. “Yeah...could I get some nyquil too Asa—hi?” He asked, drawing out his name with another sneeze that he smothered into the crook of his arm.

“Ugh...I hate being sick.” He muttered and fully got up off of Asahi and sat up with a bit of a tired look.

“Same here honestly.” He said as he finally sat up, and when he stood up, he reached out and extended Noya a hand to help him up too. “The sooner we take something, the sooner we can watch whatever movie that is on tv.” He told him when he heard the groan come from him.

“Movie?” Noya asked, looking at Asahi with eager eyes.

That got a laugh out of Asahi, which turned into a bout of loud sneezes. Sneezing several times he groaned when he finally was able to stop sneezing and rubbed at his throat.

“Oh man maybe I should get it...” Noya mumbled and looked at the kitchen curiously. “Is it in the kitchen?”

Asahi chuckled and shook his head. “No, it's the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.”

Oh, that made a lot more sense.

Pushing Asahi down slowly onto the couch he gave him a bright smile. “I'll get it, okay? That's the least I can do for being sprung on you when we're both sick like this.” He said and disappeared down the hall and into the bathroom. Finding what he needed to get, he came back out with a smile.

“Found iiit~” He chirped and jumped onto the couch, immediately snuggling against Asahi to get more warmth. “Need blankets and a hug now, okay?” He asked, peeling away the blanket that had wormed itself around Asahi again.

Shivering when he felt the cooler air of his apartment when Noya started pulling the blanket away from him, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. “N-noya!” He protested, only to get a wide eyed look that just had him pausing and allowing him to curl up against him once he was under the blanket with him.

Popping his head up, Noya looked at Asahi with slightly confused eyes and sunk against his side with a grateful sigh. “You really are warm. You sure you're not running a fever?” Blinking a couple times he looked at Asahi with a bit of a worried gaze. He knew that he was cold—really damn cold right now compared to how he usually was, and that was just the back and forth cold and hot flashes he was getting at the moment. But to his cool skin, Asahi really felt warm. Warm enough that it would catch his attention.

Ah, he really was adorable. He was worried about him too even when he was sick.

He shrugged. “I was running one earlier but I'm not sure right now. I'm going to take more meds though and that should help a lot.”

Noya sighed and lifted his hand, placing it on Asahi's forehead.

“I can't tell.” He said and pouted. He literally pouted and it just made everything within Asahi melt because holy hell he was more than adorable with that look on his face. His hair wasn't as spiked as normal and it was just starting to fall into his eyes, and damn it just completed the picture.

“Wh-what am I supposed to do?”

Noya snorted and gestured for him to bend down. “Lean down for a minute so I can check of course!”

How would he do that if he couldn't tell that he was running a fever by touching his forehead?

Leaning down like his friend requested, he was more than surprised when he felt Noya press a kiss to his forehead. Turning a bright red at the unexpected gesture, he was more than ready to just grab the blanket and hide his face in it, at least, until he heard Noya tsk.

“Noya?” He gasped out, his voice high and reedy in his shock.

“Yeah, you do. You definitely need the meds first.” He said and gave Asahi a small smile, letting him sit up again. Once he did, he chuckled as he saw that his friend was red—it looked like it was both because of what he did and because of the fact that he was running a fever and took the top off the nyquil bottle and filled it to the required dose.

“Here, you have yours first, okay?” He said, holding up the filled cap to Asahi's face, hoping that he would just take it. He wasn't sure if he was one that detested medication—he had that problem when he was younger and he still sorta did, but Asahi really did need the meds so he would use dirty tactics to get him to take it if he had to.

When Noya held up the cup of medicine to his lips he took it in one quick shot, grimacing at the taste.

“Ugh, that tastes horrible!” He got out after he swallowed the offending liquid, looking at the bottle with disgust.

Noya couldn't help but to laugh.

“O-oh god, that's just hilarious!” He got out through chuckles, and he had to stop laughing once he broke out into coughs, which he did into the crook of his arm. Coughing a good five more times he groaned and pressed his forehead against Asahi's shoulder.

“Damned flu, this sucks.” He bemoaned, closing his eyes and taking in a few breaths, which he hoped that would help keep him from another coughing fit.

Surprised to feel a warm hand on his back he sighed again, this time when he felt him rubbing in circles in an attempt to calm him down he finally was able to lift his head and give Asahi a thankful look. “Thanks, Asahi.” He murmured, pleased when he saw the look on the taller male's face.

“It's not a problem, Noya. Now I think that you need some, don't you?” He asked, referring to the nyquil. He knew that they'd both end up getting sleepy and crashing on the couch for a good few hours, but that was perfectly alright. There was another blanket hanging off of the far left end of the couch, so they didn't have to worry about being warm at all.

Shivering at the feel of the blanket moving a bit and a cold gush of air coming over his clavicle as his shirt shifted with him, he literally buried himself against Asahi's side, more than willing to leech off any warmth that he would provide. “Asahiiii it's coooold!” he wailed out, his voice shaky as he pressed his face against his shoulder and shook just a little more.

Asahi knew that it was a bit cold compared to how warm they had to be at the moment, but at least it wasn't freezing in his apartment. “It's not cold Noya, you just have a fever too if you're saying it that way, you know?” That's the only thing that made sense to him, because if Noya thought it was cold when he wasn't underneath the blanket, he definitely wasn't at his usual body temperature.

Noya let out a huff and nodded.

“Yeah, but still. It's cold y'know.” He croaked out, his voice sounding just a bit more raspy now that he really was able to speak. It more than likely had to do with the fact that he had been coughing quite a bit not even five minutes earlier, and that just had him wanting to give him some of the nyquil even more because of that.

“C'mon, you need to take this then you can complain about it being cold and leech heat off of me.” He told Noya, taking the bottle from him once he got his attention. Uncapping the medicine, he filled it to what he was supposed to, then he held it out to Yuu.

“Take it, then we can watch whatever movie you want to.” He said, knowing that the bit of a compromise like this would do a lot of good with Yuu—he already knew how he could be with medicine, and this definitely was needed, and he couldn't help but to smile when he finally took everything. Hell, he even took everything to the point that the small medicine cap was completely empty.

“Movie now?” He asked, looking at Asahi expectantly.

He was silent for a minute, then he chuckled at Noya's actions.

“Movie now.” He agreed with a nod, reaching to his left and looking for the remote. Once he found it, he handed it to Yuu, who took it with a content look on his face.

“No horror movies please!” He automatically said, knowing that this time of the year, it was possible to find some horror movies on if you looked hard enough. He got a groan out of Noya when he said that, and he couldn't help but to smile in amusement.

If they were going to take a nap on the couch, he didn't want to have to worry about some creepy movie giving him nightmares that'd wake him up. That'd be even more of a pain because he didn't want to wake up coughing. That just sounded like it would be painful.

He took the small medicine cap from Noya and put it on top of the now closed bottle of nyquil, then placed the bottle into the middle of the coffee table. Noya looked rather pleased when he finally wrapped an arm around him and even though he was both running a bit of a fever and blushing at the same time, he couldn't help but to like the feeling that he had now.

Asahi knew that he still felt like crap, but there was a part of him that just felt lighter, and felt like this should happen more often.

Noya was in his first year of college, and he was in his second, and damn...it was to the point where they had been metaphorically dancing along this line so much...

Would it really hurt to ask him?

_No, you know that Noya cares just as much...just look at how he is right now!_

Ah, there was that little voice in his head that he actually did approve of. He would...he would ask him. He would forever regret it if he never did ask Noya that. He was glad that in a sense, Daichi and Suga were giving them time alone. Time that he would take willingly and he wouldn't let that go.

Hopefully if this went well, he would be able to spend more time with Noya, too.

“Asahi--”

Blinking a couple times when he felt himself being shaken he looked down at Noya, who was looking at him with curious eyes.

“You okay?”

He could feel something inside of him melt when he saw just how worried Noya was when he saw the look on his face.

He always had been able to see underneath the masks he had, how he was able to really see when something was bugging him. He was glad for that, but at the same time it was just a little frustrating at the same time right now.

Not that he was frustrated at Noya—that wasn't what was going on at all. Instead, he was frustrated at himself, especially because he hadn't said anything sooner.

Why hadn't he?

He had been scared that everything would have changed.

Now, he was still scared, but he was more terrified of not saying anything at all.

He nodded. “I'm okay, just lost in thought. My head's a bit fuzzy because I don't feel that well.”

That was something that he understood.

“Mm...same. Really thinking right now? That's just a pain.”

That got a chuckle out of him. He nodded in agreement. “That sounds just like it.”

Noya had finally found a movie, and it was the beginning of the next hour and that meant that the credits and all were playing. Making a sound of achievement he went and said “Ah-ha!” Asahi heard the familiar music and he couldn't help but to chuckle at the random as hell choice.

“Pirates?” he murmured in amusement, finally dissolving into laughter when Noya piped up with a, “Yeah, so?” and gave him a wide eyed, almost pouty look.

“I like pirates!” He said, giving him a smirk. “Is that a problem?”

It wasn't a problem at all. He liked all of the movies too, and because this was the second one, it was his favourite of the series. “Nope, This one is my favourite of the series anyways. Good choice there.”

Noya puffed up in pride. It was one of his favourites too and he didn't have to search for anything that much to find it. Actually, it had been on one of the first movie channels he found, along with one of the Harry Potter movies. He'd probably eventually switch over to it, that or Asahi would.

He knew that he saw that too.

“Mm...Harry Potter marathon too? We might have to switch back and forth then.”

See, he knew that Asahi saw it!

Chuckling in amusement he nodded. “Alright--” He let out a brief yawn and continued to laugh lightly. “We'll do that, okay?”

That was perfectly okay with him.

That gave him time to figure out when was the best time to ask Noya what he had to as well.

He really didn't have time to think when Noya pressed his head against his chest some and yawned.

“Damn nyquil...” He grumbled a bit. Asahi chuckled and lightly ruffled his hair.

“It's making you tired, isn't it?” He asked lightly.

Noya tried to say that he wasn't, but another yawn came from him.

“Sor—ta.” He finally got out.

Shit, he didn't want him to fall asleep just yet!

“Noya?”

Noya looked up at him with those wide, gorgeous honey brown eyes. “Hm?” He murmured and looked like he was going to fall asleep soon enough if he wasn't kept up.

It was nothing short of adorable to him.

With how he was resting his head on his chest, there was no way that he didn't hear how his heart was beating incredibly fast in his chest. Why...why hadn't he said anything yet? Was he just waiting for him to finally speak?

If that was the case, he was glad that he was giving him the opportunity to do that, but at the same time he was still terrified.

“Asahi?” He murmured, wondering if he had said his name by complete accident. Being out of it like that did tend to leave you very sleepy at times, that was for sure. Random ideas did come to mind too. He would know that, especially with how he had dealt with that a good couple of times.

“I....I have something I want to ask you.”

Noya blinked a couple of times, looking confused. “Uh...sure, go ahead and ask!” He hoped that he would feel like he would be able to ask him anything, especially because they were quite close. Well more than that, because of how easily they've fallen asleep like this and everything was completely perfect, so he had always hoped that they were just more than friends. They had felt more than best friends for years now, and it was just something that had gone unsaid and they were just both so comfortable with what they had.

He was comfortable, but he wanted more.

Was Asahi...was the feeling the same way as he was when it came to that?

Did he want what he wanted too?

The mere thought of it was enough to make his head spin and his pulse race.

Oh gods, he wanted that more than anything right now.

Asahi visibly gulped and looked quite pale. It was enough to make Noya unconsciously start to pet his arm in an attempt to comfort him, to make him feel less nervous. He could see that he was very nervous, to the point where it was palpable. That alone was enough to make him want to say that Asahi didn't need to speak up about what he wanted to talk to him about, especially if he was feeling that nervous.

What was going on in his head?

“I...uh...” Fuck, he didn't know how to say this without sounding odd or looking completely stupid. He knew that he would have to say it anyways, so he manned up and pushed down his awkward nervous tension that was building steadily within himself. He just needed to ask him already!

“Noya....would you...go out with me?” He finally asked, feeling like everything had been stripped from him and he was sitting there in front of the smaller male without any of his masks on. It was something that he hadn't felt before, and while it was thrilling—it was also terrifying.

Noya openly gaped.

Was he dreaming? Because he thought that he was. Asahi had finally asked him out! Not in a way that he had thought would happen, but what ever went completely to plan anyways? Fuck, he could literally feel his heart hammering in his chest as he gave Asahi a shy yet overjoyed smile.

What was....why was he so quiet?

Noya hadn't balked in disgust, so at least he had a chance.

It was then, that smile that he hadn't seen just yet—not to that magnitude at least, appeared on the libero's face. His stomach flipped and he literally felt like he melted seeing it. Was that a yes? Oh holy fucking shit he hoped that it was.

“Noya?” He asked, not knowing what else to say.

“Could you...say that again...and use my name this time?”

Oh god, he was so stupid! Why hadn't he used his name in the first place?! He had been just about ready to beat himself up about his more than stupid mistake when he saw the blooming rosy blush on his cheeks.

Dear god, Noya was adorable. Even more so when he looked like that! Red definitely was such a nice colour on him. He wondered if he could get him to look like that more.

Hell, he would definitely try to do so.

It then hit him what Noya—no, what Yuu finally said.

Chuckling in amusement at his royal fuckup he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and gave Yuu a sheepish smile.

“Yuu--” He began, and his eyes widened when he literally felt that Yuu had shivered. Had he done that just by saying his name?

He was going to enjoy using that to the fullest.

“Yuu,” He repeated again, leaning down just a little and giving him a smile. “Would you go out with me? Would you be my boyfriend?” He finally was able to ask, his voice wavering. He was still so nervous, but Yuu's reactions were spurring him on to ask that.

Yuu visibly quaked and nodded rapidly.

“Of course Asahi! I've been waiting years for you to ask me that!” He got out, giving him a beatific smile.

Wait a minute...years?

Shit, he really was a bit fucked up, wasn't he?

**HOLY FUCK, YUU JUST SAID YES!**

Pressing a kiss to Yuu's forehead he lightly raked his fingers through his hair, feeling like he was walking on air. Yuu said that he would be his boyfriend, and that literally was the best thing that he could hear right now.

Yuu made a small noise that almost sounded like a purr and leaned into Asahi's hand. He loved it when someone played with his hair. It was just soothing to the point where he could be put to sleep if it was done it right. “Mmmm...” He mumbled, then looked up at Asahi through slightly hooded eyes.

He couldn't help it.

Kissing Yuu's forehead again, he was barely inches away from kissing Yuu before his rational mind kicked in. Merely an inch away from kissing Yuu senseless, he blushed at the stupidity of not asking first.

“Yuu...” He breathed out, cursing himself internally that he hadn't actually asked him if he could kiss him, and kissed his nose with a light laugh.

“Can I kiss you? Can I, Yuu?”

Yuu felt like he was in another world. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he couldn't help but to giggle—yes he fucking giggled and he would be the first to admit it, and he reached up and cupped Asahi's face. Pressing their foreheads together he giggled again.

“Yeah, you utter dork. Kiss me.”

The utter sigh of relief that Asahi breathed out was enough to make him giggle again, and when their lips met in a clumsy yet still very sweet kiss, he couldn't help but to whimper at the range of emotions that were flooding through him.

He was dizzy—hell it almost felt like he was drunk.

When they parted for air, he pressed a chaste kiss to Asahi's temple and started to rake his fingers through Asahi's hair.

“I'm such an idiot....” Asahi bemoaned, and Yuu simply chuckled and rapped his knuckles against Asahi's skull.

“No you're not.” He told him.

Asahi sighed and shook his head in the negative. “I'm sorry I made you wait so long.”

Yuu could see the other statement that was threaded beneath it.

_I'm sorry that I made us wait so long._

Yuu smiled again and kissed Asahi, only pulling back when he got lightheaded.

It was then that he started sneezing, and Asahi looked at him fondly, then sneezed himself.

“I think we should take a nap...” Asahi suggested, looking at Noya worriedly.

Noya let out a loud yawn and nodded. “Mmkay. Let's do that here.” Pushing Asahi to lie down on the couch, he curled up with his back to the back of the couch, while Asahi curled comfortably around him. His arms wrapped around Asahi and he sighed in contentment when he felt his boyfriend pull him into an embrace.

“Night Yuu.” Asahi murmured, kissing his head.

Yuu blushed and buried his face in Asahi's shirt. “Night Asa--” He mumbled, nuzzling into Asahi's chest.

Okay, right there he knew that he was going to be in trouble. Just how in the hell could Yuu be that cute? He didn't even know, but he knew that he was bright red right now. Tightening his grasp just a little bit he couldn't help but to feel like getting sick like this was one of the best things that could have ever happened to him.

Well, to the both of them.

Daichi and Suga were definitely going to have to be thanked when they were better too.

Though they were both sick with the flu, Asahi's last thought before he fell asleep was a good one.

_This day was chaotic, but the end was just perfect. It almost feels like we fit together like puzzle pieces..._

He had finally been able to wrap his arms around Yuu, who just made things a lot less scary in this fucked up, crazy world. He wasn't going to let him go, either.

 


End file.
